


colossus x reader oneshots

by Emma_frxst



Series: colossus x reader oneshots [1]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, X Men, XMCU, x MCU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_frxst/pseuds/Emma_frxst
Summary: fluff, smut, and angst





	1. Chapter 1

I'm slowly but surely uploading new short stories to this post.


	2. headcannons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various HCs

Relationship HCs

\- he’s so soft, you know..on the inside.  
-seriously he’s always a gentleman   
-this man treats you RIGHT.  
-his hugs are AMAZING, (you know, cause of those strong muscles ;). )  
-he’s the cheesiest mf you’ve ever met, but you love it  
-I’m talking, flowers, fancy dinners, dancing, winning you the biggest stuffed bear at the carnival, that kinda cute shit..  
-because he’s so big you have trouble keeping up with him while dancing, but damn it, you’re determined  
-he loves to cuddle  
-he really likes it when you fall asleep on his chest or lap (or any part of him). he gets kind of flustered though. especially when wade someone makes a dirty joke.  
-he mumbles sweet nothings in your ear in Russian  
-he really likes Eskimo kisses  
-and nose and forehead kisses  
-sometimes he worries he’s too intimidating or too large.  
-you assure him he isn’t  
-”Piotr you’re cute!”  
“y/n, i am not cute. i am…. manly”  
“okay, but you’re still cute!”  
“fine…” he tries to keep a straight face, but he cant cause he thinks you’re cute while trying to convince him that he’s cute  
-he has the loudest, funniest laugh. you cant help but cracking up when he laughs.  
-you have to introduce him to new music, cause he’s over there listening to some weird shit  
-he’s such a goofball sometimes.  
-you love your goofball so much.  
-you two always support and are there for each other.   
-everyone at the x mansion ships you  
-Piotr is so good with the younger children at the mansion  
-he likes cute things. aka you  
-and animals.   
-this leads to a date at the petting zoo  
-so naturally he picks up the smallest baby animal  
-the size difference is so big, you cant help but laugh  
-he’s surprisingly a good cook. you not so much, but you help when you can  
-you’re one of the only ones who can convince hi to bend/ break the rules.  
-he’d do anything for you, pretty much  
-he’s turned on amazed by how badass you are, he thinks your mutation is super cool.

Beach Day- Colossus HCs

-He is wearing the most ridiculous swim shorts you’ve ever seen, a fanny pack, a large sun hat and a floral print shirt.   
“You’re embarrassing you know that?”  
“What?! I’m getting the full experience, y/n”  
-he’s really living his best life.   
-him making sure you’re covered in sunscreen  
“Y/n you’re going to BURN, please. You’re stressing me.”  
“You’re lucky I love you enough to let you slather me with sunscreen.”  
-you putting some on his nose just for fun, he doesn’t burn. Or tan.  
-him stealing your sun hat. He looks so cute.   
-you and him fishing off the pier.   
-You’re catching more (and bigger) fish than him. He’s gonna pout about it the whole trip.   
-building a huge sand castle.  
-you burying him in the sand while he’s napping.   
-getting ice cream, he goes to lick it and it falls off. He pouts. You share yours with him.   
-him being the farmboy he is..he’s totally feeding the seagulls. he even gets them to land on him. He’s like the old grandpa feeding the birds.   
-him being a little flustered bc you’re in swim attire  
-him picking up a tiny crab, it looks extra tiny in his hands  
-taking cute beach pictures, cause y’all sure are the cutest couple   
-him collecting seashells and making a heart shape with them. (He’s cheesy like that)  
-writing your names in the sand   
-watching the sunset, his arms wrapped around you. the end to another perfect day with the one you love.


	3. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colossus can’t help but worry about Negasonic Teenage Warhead when she goes on her first mission without him. He goes to the ever- helpful Y/N for comfort and peace of mind.

You always knew what to say in times of trouble. you always knew just how to help people. You were everyone’s shoulder to cry on and you loved it. Helping people made you feel so good. You just had a certain aura that drew people in. One giant metal man was no exception. Though he didn’t like to bother you or ‘complain’ as he sometimes put it. But you are so kind, soft, and easy to talk to.

It was late afternoon, almost evening. It had been a long day at work. You were sitting in your classroom organizing files until you heard a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” you said.

The door creaked open to reveal Colossus. You felt your heart starting to beat a little faster than usual. That was a common occurrence when you were around the handsome man.

“Hi, Colossus!” A huge smile spread across your face “Come in!”

“Hello Y/N.” He said, smiling and stepping into the room.

“what can I do for you?” you questioned, looking between him and the papers in your hand

“um… I… uh…” he stuttered while fidgeting with his hands. “I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?” He said with a nervous smile. “uh… That is, if you’re not busy or anything!” he quickly interjected. “I do not wish to interrupt.”

“Yeah, of course we can talk, just let me finish filing these last few things.” You said. “you can sit down if you would like.” You gestured to the comfy chairs beside your desk.

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” He said politely.

While you finished putting the papers away, you wondered what he would ask. Was he finally going to ask you on a date? God, you wished. Or was something wrong? Was he okay? These thoughts bounced around in your brain.

When you were done, you made your way over to where he was sitting. You couldn’t help but look over his chiseled facial features. He seemed to be in deep thought.

“So, Piotr…” you said flopping down in the chair. “what’s on your mind?”

He relaxed a bit with your presence.

“Negasonic went on first mission without mentor today. I cannot be there to protect her; to help her. I am worried about her and the team. They are all so young.” He said as he put his head in his hands.

“Hey…” you said, leaning over to give him a playful poke on the shoulder. He looked up at you and seemed to relax a bit.

“I know you’re worried, and I understand that. You’re allowed to worry about them. I do too sometimes. I also know that all these ‘what if’s’ are bouncing around in your brain right now, but it doesn’t do any good to worry. Ellie is tough and smart. She’s with her teammates: they will be fine. She will be fine. You know how I know? Because you trained her, and you did a great job.” You reached for his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. “They’re x-men, they’ll be okay.” You didn’t realize your hand was still on his until he put his other hand on top of yours. His hands were so large

“you’re right as always Y/N. Thank you”, he said, a soft smile adorning his face. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

You giggled when he said you were always right about these things, because you were.

You put your other hand on top of his, rubbing your thumb across the smooth metal. “it’s no problem at all. You know we can talk any time, Piotr.”

He only gave you a shy smile.

You both looked down at your hands, then back up at each other. Awkwardly, you both pulled away. You were blushing like crazy. If Colossus could blush, he definitely would be.

After a bit of an awkward silence, you spoke. Although your voice was shaky, and palms were sweaty, you managed to get the words out. “you know… I was about to head out for dinner. If you want to join me, we could talk more.”

He looked at you, surprised. You were surprised too, you were always good with words, but you didn’t know you could be _that_ smooth.

“uh.. yes.. that would be nice.” He said trying to process what was happening.

“okay great.” You said with a huge smile. “let me get my things and we can go.”

Colossus held the door for you as you walked out of the classroom.

“thank you, Colossus, you’re always such a gentleman.”

“it is not problem, I am happy to do things for you Y/N.”

You smiled and looked down at your shoes. This was going to be fun.


	4. Im too sober for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m too sober for this” and “she’s hiding behind the couch”  
TW- alcohol, drinking, gambling

It was Friday night at the X mansion. The students were in their rooms and the adults decided to have a poker night.

You, Hank, Ororo, Kurt, Neena, Jean, Scott, and even Logan sat at the kitchen table with cards in your hand and poker chips in the middle.

Everyone was starting to look annoyed when Domino won for the 3rd time in a row.

“Neena!! I swear you’re using your powers to cheat! No fair! I want another round!” You whined.

“I am NOT cheating y/n! I’m just lucky!” She said with a sly smile.

“Yes exactly! That’s cheating!!!”

She only looked at you and rolled her eyes

“Okay whatever, I’m too sober for this shit” you said getting up to delve into the secret stash of beer

“You and me both.” Logan chimed in. “Get me one y/n.”

“Me too!” Some of the others chimed in.

After getting everyone beers, you sat back down and took a long sip from your own drink. Now the fun begins.

Several beers and rounds of poker later, everyone was a bit tipsy, except for you. You were really tipsy. You were more drunk than you should be, but fuck it, you deserved to not be the responsible one for once.

You were having a good time, laughing and cracking jokes, until you heard what could only be colossus’ footsteps in the hall.

You stood up and, very loudly, shushed everyone. They gave you their undivided attention.

“What y/n?” Logan asked.

You aggressively smushed your finger against his mouth saying “shhhhhhhhhhhh! Don’t let him find me. You whisper screamed. “he’ll make me go to bed and then..we can’t play anymore.”

You had to hide. But where?

Under the table? No, too obvious.

You surveyed the room for a good hiding spot, until your eyes landed on the large couch in the living room.

Without warning, you ran to the couch and climbed on the back of it. You let yourself roll off the top, only to hit the floor with a loud thud.

“I’m okay!” You whisper yelled

This sent everyone into a laughing fit.

By this time, colossus had walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, where is y/n?” Colossus asked. “I thought she was with you all.”

You could hear everyone in the kitchen trying as hard as they could to stifle their laughter.

“She’s hiding behind the couch” said logan.

You heard footsteps getting close and closer to your top secret, five star hiding location.

You looked up, only to see the silver man you called your boyfriend staring down at you.

“Y/n what are you doing?” He asked

“What does it look like I’m doing colossssusss I’m playin poker with my friendsss.” You slurred.

“From behind the couch?” He said, trying not to laugh.

“…..yes..”

“Will you come out of there?”

“No.” You stated

“Why?” He questioned

“Cause I wanna play with my friends, but you’ll make me go to bed.”

“Y/n I would never _make_ you do anything. I just want what’s best for you, darling. You’re going to be so hung over tomorrow if you don’t come out and get some sleep.”

“Nnnno!”

“Please?” He begged

“Nooooo!” You said and turned your back to him.

He looked back towards the other x men to try and get them to say something to get you out. What help they were.

Neena was videoing the interaction, and the rest of them were watching the two of you with shit- eating grins plastered on their faces.

Colossus turned back to you. “Y/n, Darling…Will you please come out from behind the couch for me? I promise I won’t make you come to bed.”

“You promise?”

“Yes”

“Do you pinkie promise?” You asked holding out your pinkie finger.

“I pinkie promise” he said intertwining your fingers.

You crawled out from behind the couch and colossus helped you up off the floor.

As soon as you stood up, You could feel your eyes droop and tiredness take over.

“Actually Piotr, baby, I’m tired. So we should go to bed.” You said as you made grabby hands at him. Indicating you wanted him to carry you upstairs.

With a chuckle and a sigh, he scooped you up bridal style and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“G’night guys.” You said to your friends as he carried you out of the kitchen.

“Y/n, you are ridiculous, you know?” Colossus said.

“I know, but you love me!” You said, nuzzling your face in his neck.

He let out a soft laugh. “I do y/n, very much.”


	5. panic! at the period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you start your period early and colossus expects the worst.

It was another morning in the x mansion. Colossus and spent another night with you, the girl he loved. He reached over to your side of the bed hoping to grab you and pull you close: to keep you warm. Running his fingers along the mattress, he tried to find you, only to drag his fingers across damp spot on the bed. He jerked awake, looking at the small red puddle on the bed and then at his fingers.

“moj Bože!” (My god!)“Y/n!” He gasped.

A million things ran through his head. Did you get stabbed? Kidnapped? Murdered? Did he accidentally hurt you? Did you hurt yourself?

You weren’t in his sight, but the bathroom light was on. You had to be in there. You had to be ok. He shot up out of bed- with only his underwear on- and ran to the bathroom. With his adrenaline pumping, he flung open the door, quite literally ripping it off the hinges.

“Ahhhh!” You screamed, clutching the tube of toothpaste way too hard, resulting in it squirting out everywhere. “Y/n! Are you ok?!” Colossus asked searching your for wounds.

“Yeah, I’m fine.. why wouldn’t I be?” You questioned.

After seeing no injuries, he hugged you to his chest, his breathing was heavy, and he was shaking slightly. He pulled away and held your face in his hands.

“I..i..saw blood on the bed and I thought you were hurt!”

“Oh..oh!” It dawned on you “I’m okay baby, I’m just..I started my period early….I’m sorry I scared you” you said, caressing his cheek.

.“No, дорогой (darling),_ I_ am sorry that _I_ scared _you_.” He said and kissed the top of your head. You smiled up at him.

“Now that we’ve determined that I’m okay…We need to figure out what to do about the bathroom door.” You said giggling.

“Oh um..” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Yeah.”

You went over to look at where the door was once attached. “Damn Piotr, you ripped this thing clean off.” Your giggles had developed into boisterous laughter.

“Well..” he said wrapping his arms around your middle “I had to make sure you were okay.”

“I know. I appreciate it.” You said leaning into his embrace.


	6. impossible year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the song “Impossible Year” by Panic! At the Disco.

_There’s no sunshine_

_This impossible year_

_Only black days and sky grey_

_And clouds full of fear_

_And storms full of sorrow_

_That won’t disappear_

_Just typhoons and monsoons_

_This impossible year_

You heard a gunshot. Then a sudden unbearable pain in your chest. You fell to the ground.

“Y/n!” You heard. shortly, you saw Colossus above you.

“No..no no no..” he muttered, holding your weak body in his arms.

“Piotr..baby..I think…this is it.” You said between labored breaths.

“No no, you will be okay, just hold on.”

“Hey..look at me.” You said cupping his face. “You..have a big heart.:dont..let this change that..okay.?

He nodded, unable to speak.

“Good..I love you Piotr Rasputin.” You said with your last breath.

Your eyes glazed over and your head fell to the side. You were gone.

“нет!” (No!) he yelled out, clinging onto you. Ugly sobs racked his body.

_There’s no good times_

_This impossible year_

_Just a beachfront of bad blood_

_And a coast that’s unclear_

_All the guests at the party_

_They’re so insincere_

_They just intrude and exclude_

_This impossible year_

Nothing seemed real. The days were just a blur for Colossus. He hadn’t slept. Barely ate. There was a dull ache in his chest. He missed you more than anything. He just couldn’t comprehend that the love of his life was gone.

He rolled over and ran his hand along your side of the bed. He let out a heavy sigh. For the first time, he felt weak. and helpless.

No one could understand how he felt. His sunshine was gone. He knew the others were hurting too. Still, they wanted to help him in any way the could. but there was nothing they could really do.

_There’s no you and me_

_This impossible year_

_Only heartache and heartbreak_

_And gin made of tears_

_The bitter pill I swallow_

_The scar souvenir_

_That tattoo, your last bruise_

_This impossible year_

It was the day of the funeral and colossus would never be ready so say goodbye to you.

He walked into the room where you were. He felt as if his feet were cemented to the ground. He moved slowly, one step at a time. With a heavy heart, he made his way over to you. He felt absolutely sick seeing you in the casket.

But you did look peaceful, he thought.

He took his seat in the front row, beside his and your friends. The service began, but Piotr didn’t hear a word being said. He zoned out completely, opting to reminisce on the time the two of you spent together.

When it was over everyone exited, except for him. He walked up to the open casket.

“Прощай, любимый” (goodbye, my love) he said and kissed your forehead for the last time.

_There’s never air to breathe_

_There’s never in-betweens_

_These nightmares always hang on past the dream_

That’s what he wished this was; a nightmare. Unfortunately it was very real and so was the scar on his heart.

_There’s no sunshine_

_There’s no you and me_

_There’s no good times_

_This impossible year_

It had been a year since you passed away, one impossibly hard year. For one year, Colossus had to make the choice to get out of bed without you. Train the children, without you. Go on missions, without you. And live, without you.

And he continued to have a big heart, even without you.


	7. cold mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piotr and reader share a romantic moment in the kitchen.

t was a cold winter morning at the X mansion. Mid-January, in fact. The students and teachers were on semester break, but you and Colossus stayed behind to house sit.

You cracked your eyes open, only to be blinded by the sunlight reflecting off of your metal boyfriend. You smiled at his sleeping form. He looked peaceful, so you decided not to wake him. Instead, you got up and headed to the kitchen to make a warm drink. 

you had the whole house to yourself, so you decided to play some music. you put your phone on shuffle and turned it to full volume. it was loud, but not loud enough to wake Piotr, who slept like a fucking rock. Your favorite slow song just happened to come on, so you decided to dance while you made your drink.

Dancing all around the kitchen, you got lost in the music; only stopping when you spun around to see Colossus leaning against the doorframe. He was smiling at you and had been for the last minute or so. 

You immediately stopped, feeling embarrassed. You smiled sheepishly and looked anywhere, but his direction. He walked over to you and held out his hand. “Don’t let me stop you.”

Surprised, you took his hand. He placed his other hand on your side and you placed yours on his chest. As he guided you smoothly around the kitchen, you couldn’t help but notice how graceful he was. 

“I didn’t know you could dance.” You stated.

“To be fair, I didn’t know _you_ could either.” He said as you spun away from him.

“touché” you said, as he pulled you back and into his chest.

As the song ended, the two of you stayed in an embrace. You wished you could stay like that forever.

He pulled back, but his hands went to your middle. He picked you up and sat you on the counter. Your looped your hands around his neck and pulled him close. He rested his forehead on yours. 

“I love you.” you said as your mouth curved into a soft smile. 

“And I love you, my darling.” he said, connecting his lips to yours.

The kiss was soft and gentle, just like he was. His lips were warm, despite being made of steel. His hand went to cup your face, deepening the kiss. You stayed like that for a while, his lips moving against yours.

Suddenly you pulled away; the smell of coffee invading your nostrils.

You both looked towards the coffee maker.

“Coffee’s done.” You said turning back to him.

“I will get us some. You go sit.” Colossus said after giving you a quick peck on the lips

“Thank you, Piotr.”

Sitting down, you watched him pour the coffee. He made yours exactly how you liked it.

You knew right then and there that you had found the person you wanted to spend your life with.


	8. kids and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piotr’s heart melts at the sight of Y/N interacting with the kids. (Fem reader)

The halls were crowded just as they always were this time of day. Students stood talking to each other or teachers. Maneuvering around them was no easy task, but you made your way through the halls. You were determined to make it to Colossus’s classroom. You two were meeting to discuss training plans for the students that were taking place later that day.

You knocked on the door.

“It is open” said your boyfriend.

You stepped into the room, and you saw something that truly made your heart swell. There stood Colossus with mutiple kids clinging to each of his limbs.

“Ms. Y/N!!” They all exclaimed as they detached themselves from him and ran over to you.

“What were you guys doing to poor Mr. Colossus?” You said, trying to hold back your laughter.

“We were just playing!”

“Yeah!” They agreed in unison. “Can we play on you?”

“Oh no, I’m not strong enough to hold all you buggers at once.” You said ruffling their hair. “That’s a job only the mighty Mr. Colossus can handle.”

That comment earned a chorus of disappointed “aww”’s from the children.

“Alright little ones, it’s time to go.” Colossus interjected, “Me and Ms. y/n have boring adult stuff to do.”

The children begrudgingly left the room. Finally, you two were alone.

“Hello darling, I have missed you.” Colossus said, bringing you into a warm embrace.

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart” you said, pulling him down to give him a quick kiss.

“OOOOOOHHH! You guys kissed!” You heard from the doorway.

You spun around to see..no one?

Then you realized a certain mischievous, invisible, little boy was eavesdropping.

“Jason, we talked about this.” You said as the little boy became visible again. “You can’t use your powers to spy on people, ok? You need to respect their privacy.”

“Yes, Ms. Y/N….” he said dejected, but a small grin grew on his face at the thought of his next question. “My momma says that people who kiss..love each other….Do you love Mr. Colossus?”

You smirked and looked back at your boyfriend, who was probably blushing, but no one could tell.

Bending down to Jason’s level, you said: “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Jason.“ His eyes grew wide. “I love Mr. Colossus soooo much, But you cant tell him, because he doesn’t know, ok?” Your confession was just loud enough for Colossus to hear.

Little did you know, Piotr thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest right then and there.

“Yes ma’am!” Jason said, then gave you a salute and marched out of the classroom.

“Why the salute?” Piotr asked.

“I dunno, it’s just his thing.” You said gazing at where the boy had been standing.

“Hm.” He hummed.

“Y/n?”

You turned around and suddenly, he was very close to you. Not that you were complaining

Before you could say anything, he brought his hand to your face, his thumb stroking your cheek.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he seemed to lose the words.

He paused, then a huge smile spread across his face.

“You should know, I love you too.”

Next thing you knew, your lips met in a passionate and needy kiss. His large hands went to your waist and yours gripped the soft material of his shirt.

Needing air, you pulled away. A huge smile adorned your face.

“That was interesting way of confessing your love for me, дорогой (darling).” He let out a low chuckle.

“Yeah, well, things are never _not_ interesting around here.” you said, playfully poking his stomach.

“Yeah, especially with you around.” He said letting out a hearty laugh.

“Hey!” You said, faking offense. “I’m not the one who has children clinging to my arms and legs like I’m some sort of shiny jungle gym!”

“You got me there.” He proclaimed, kissing the top of your head.

“So, let’s talk training,” you said taking his hand and leading him towards the desk.


	9. tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this fic, We’ll just say he is Eastern Orthodox Christian, which is the most common religion in Russia. I know this is inaccurate, so..We’re gonna say this in an AU. I researched this subject and thought it was cute

Awakening to the sounds of thunder and rain on the roof, you ran your hand across the bed hoping to find Colossus. He wasn’t there, but you could feel his presence within the room. Sleepily, you sat up and automatically looked to the widow where you and he so often stood. He was there, but he had his back to you. You weren’t complaining though, it wasn’t a bad view at all.

He stood there just watching the rain, he seemed calm and peaceful, but had that lost look on his face. you knew something was up.

You slid out of bed and walked over to him. You snaked your hands around his middle and kissed his back.

“Good morning, darling.” He said as he turned to face you.

“Good morning, my love.” You replied with a tired smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Next to you? Amazing.” He said, pulling you into an embrace.

You blushed and buried your face in his chest. You were sure he would always be able to make your heart flutter.

“How did you sleep?” He asked.

“Next to you? Amazing.” You said copying him.

He let out a small chuckle.

After a short silence, Colossus, unintentionally, let out a heavy sigh.

You looked up at him.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” He assured you.

“You know you don’t have to hide your emotions from me. You can always tell me anything.”

“I know, y/n. Come, sit.”

He took your hand and let you back to the bed. He sat down, you followed.

You were very concerned to say the least, about a million things were bouncing around in your mind.

He took your hands in his and took a deep breath.

“I love you so much y/n. You make every day amazing, because you are amazing.” He stated, giving your hands a soft squeeze. You are very special to me. I wish you could meet my parents, they would have loved you.”

In that moment, your heart broke for him.

“The anniversary of my parent’s death is coming up this week…Every year, myself and Illyana do something small to honor and remember them. And, if you want to, I would like you to join us.”

He looked up at you with big puppy dog eyes that you couldn’t resist.

“Oh, of course I will Piotr. I’m honored you would ask me.”

“You will? Wonderful!” He practically shouted, then pulled you into a huge bear hug and buried his face in the crook of your neck.

You were really enjoying his amazing hug, until you felt warm, wet spots on your shirt and skin.

You pulled back, only to find out Colossus with tears in his eyes.

“Oh baby, no, please don’t cry.” You said, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, “ he said with a sniffle. “I get emotional about these things. I am just very happy two of the most important things in my life are coming together.”

You felt like your heart was going to bust from all the love you were feeling.

Not knowing what to say, you just leaned in and kissed him passionately, hoping he would get the message. He instantly reciprocated, his hands going to your waist.

You reluctantly pulled away. “So,” you said, then gave him a quick peck on the lips. “What exactly does this tradition involve?”

“Well..we pray, sometimes give to the poor, make and eat Kolyva, and talk about our favorite memories.”

“That sounds really sweet, Piotr. One more question, what’s Kolyva?”

“Oh, Kolyva is a deeply symbolic food. It reminds us about Bible passages which reflect life, death and renewal. Made of wheat and fruit, it is shaped like a cake. We put sweets and candles on it ,then bless it before we eat it. We will have to go to the store to get everything to make it.”

“We can go today. You know, if you want to.”

“That sounds good to me, darling” He said and kissed your forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too”

-

You and Piotr had just finished putting the finishing touches on the Kolyva when you heard a knock on your front door.

“I’ll get it.” you said, scurrying to the door. you opened it to reveal Illyana.

“Illyana! how have you been? its been so long since I’ve seen you!” you exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. All the Rasputins gave amazing hugs.

“Hello y/n! I have been doing well, how about yourself?”

“I’ve been doing great. I-” you were interrupted by Colossus’s heavy footsteps.

“Illyana!”

“Brother!” Illyana shouted and jumped into Piotr‘s arms.

The interaction warmed your heart.

“Lets go into the kitchen, myself and y/n have just finished making the Kolyva.”

Colossus hurried back into the kitchen, leaving you and Illyana to catch up.

“Thank you for taking part in this, y/n, it means a lot to us.”

“It’s my genuine pleasure, Illyana.”

The two of you exchanged small talk as you made your way to the kitchen. 

“Oh, you guys, the Kolyva looks great! Mom and Dad would be so proud.” she exclaimed. 

“Okay, y/n, so now, we set the table. We place doilies down first and set the dish on top. we will use this small one, since we only made a small portion.” Colossus explained. “Now we place the candles.” he said, handing one to you, one to Illyana, and keeping one for himself.

After watching Piotr and Illyana, you inserted yours into the dish and sat down.

“Would you like to light them, y/n?” Colossus asked.

“I would love to.” you stated, reaching for the lighter. You carefully lit the tall, white candles.

“Now we pray.” Illyana explained. “We are going to, basically, ask God to give rest to the souls of the departed.”

Colossus grabbed your hand and shot you a gentle smile. Then he closed his eyes and bowed his head. You and Illyana did the same.

A string of Russian sentences fell from his lips, none of which you understood, but you listened intently, none the less.

When he said something that sounded like an ending, he squeezed your hand and you took that as a cue that he was finished.

“Time to eat?” You questioned.

“Time to eat.” The siblings confirmed.

-

After hours of eating and listening to the two siblings reminisce on their memories, the evening began to wind down.

“Thank you for taking part in this y/n.” Colossus said as he leaned over to kiss you.

“Ew, gross.” Illyana interjected playfully, “I’ll take that as my cue to leave.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Illyana.” Colossus teased

“I’m kidding, but seriously I think I will head out.”

“Please be careful on the way home.” Colossus said as you both walked Illyana to the door.

“You do not have to tell me brother..but I appreciate how much you care.”

“Y/n, take care of this big goof, ok?” She said as she brought you into a bone crushing hug.

“Will do. Bye Illyana, see you soon.”

“Goodbye.” She said as she walked out of the doorway.

You shut the door behind her. Turning around, you realized that Piotr was very close to you.

He gazed down at you, that familiar loving look in his eyes. He reached out to stroke your cheek. You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes, savoring the moment.

“Thank you, y/n. For doing this. You made this day much easier.”

“You don’t have to thank me, you know. I’m always here for you.”

“I know, darling.” He said as he bent down and pressed his lips to your temple. “I know.”


	10. dont leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise you won’t leave me”

Being part of the X-Men wasn’t easy. You weren’t guaranteed to return home after a mission, no one was.

You were lucky to have such good teammates or the shrapnel from the bomb would have killed you.

Instead, you lay comatose in a hospital bed, the beeping monitors being the only signs of life.

.

Colossus sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair. It was too small for him, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to leave your side.

“Hello y/n..” he said as he took your hand in his. “They say you can still hear everything that goes on around you. So you should know that I won’t leave your side. I will be right here with you, through all of this.”

He brought your hand to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on it.

“You just have to promise you won’t leave me.” He said, worry prominent in his voice.

.

Tingling. You felt your whole body tingling. You were gaining control again.

You opened your eyes slowly, only to be greeted with harsh hospital lights. You looked down at your body. Yep. Everything was still there. You wiggled your fingers and toes. They worked fine.

You looked around the room. your heart jumped when you saw Piotr passed out in the chair beside your bed. He looked cramped, uncomfortable, and quite frankly, like a mess.

“Piotr.” You said, barely above a whisper. Your voice hoarse.

He didn’t wake up

“Piotr.” A bit louder, but still not enough.

Still nothing.

“Piotr.” Your voice finally normal.

Still nothing. Jesus, he slept like a rock.

“Colossus!”

He jolted awake. Confused, but awake. He just stared at you for a second, not believing his eyes.

“Hey sleepyhead” you said lovingly.

“Y/n. Y/n! You’re awake. мой Бог! (my god!) you’re awake!” He exclaimed as he peppered you with feather light kisses.

Being the caring bf he is, he made sure not to hurt you.

“Yes, I’m awake.” You said giggling at his reaction.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m….awake.”

“I’ll take that as not so good, then.” He let out a small chuckle.

He looked you over and suddenly his demeanor changed. “I was so worried about you y/n, I was scared you weren’t coming back.” Seeing you injured made him sick to his stomach.

“I’m here, Piotr, I’m here.”

“You’re here.” He repeated.

“..hey, Baby.. I promise.” You said.

He shot you a confused look.

“I promise I won’t leave you.”

Then it dawned on him.

“Thank you, дорогой (darling) i promise as well. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	11. heat machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little fluffy Colossus x reader where she’s new to the x-mansion and not used to being around that many people and her mutation makes her constantly feel like she’s freezing so she always snuggles up to someone or is wrapped in blankets and Colossus gets really flustered but then he kinda starts falling for her and loves it when she tries to get him to warm her up?

You sat on the couch in the living room, shivering. ‘Movie night will be fun, my ass’ you thought to yourself. God, you were cold. The side effect of your mutation wasn’t the worst thing in the world. You could deal with being cold constantly, thanks to your plethora of fizzy blakets- none of which you had at the moment.

You glanced around the room to see if there happened to be a spare blanket around.

There wasn’t.

You scanned the room for another heat source, when your eyes landed on Colossus. He probably had more than enough body heat to warm you up.

‘No, y/n that would be weird’ you thought. You were new to the mansion and you were still adjusting to everyone. You didn’t want to scare them, or make them think you were weird.

You tried to turn your attention back to the movie. It didn’t work cause you were too occupied with being so damn cold. At this point you were desperate for warmth.

Finally working up the nerve you scooted over to his end of the couch.

“Hey Colossus.” You said in a whisper, trying to keep the movie interruptions to a minimum. “This might sound weird, but um..my powers make me cold all the time and I was wondering if I could snuggle up next to you. For warmth, of course.”

For Colossus, it seemed as time had stopped. Did you just ask to sit with him? no, not sit, snuggle. That was different. Being the total and complete gentleman he is, he couldn’t say no.

“Uh, Yes. Sure!” He said, suddenly nervous.

You sank down in the spot he made for you, immediately feeling warmth engulf your body.

“Thank you.” You said, nuzzling into his side.

“No problem.” he said. For the rest of the movie Colossus didn’t move. At all. He was too afraid of disturbing you or making you uncomfortable. you thought it was sweet he would go to such lengths, even though he didn’t know you that well.

This soon became a regular occurrence for the two of you. not just during movie night. you would snuggle up next to Colossus every chance you got.

One particular night, after a hard mission, you settled into your usual spot next to Colossus and fell right asleep.

Colossus looked down at your sleeping form and smiled. ‘How adorable’ he thought to himself. He must have been staring a long time because Wade decided to chime in.

“Ooh somebody’s got a crush!”

“Wade, quiet down. you will wake her.” Colossus whispered

“You should go for it.” Wade whispered while making obscene hand gestures.

Colossus just glared at him, but he knew Wade was right. He did have a crush. The way she fit into his side, and they way she trusted him to be gentle, even though he was massive. He would do almost anything to be able to keep her by his side. 


	12. all of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the song “All of Me” by John Legend.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down_

_What’s going on in that beautiful mind_

_I’m on your magical mystery ride_

_And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright_

When Colossus did something, he did it with his whole heart. So when he fell for you, he really fell, hard. He didn’t know what hit him, but he was wrapped around your finger.

Maybe it was your kindness, or your good heart. Perhaps it was the way you looked at him or maybe it was the way your hand fit in his. Or maybe it was just you.

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_‘Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

“Y/n? Are you sure you want this?” Colossus asked, gesturing to himself. “That you want me? I know I am very large, and metal, and..hard. I am not normal.”

“Piotr, look at me.” You said taking his face in your hands. “I like you for who you are. You’re the sweetest, softest, most kind person I’ve ever met. I like you, metal and all. Besides, if I wanted normal, I wouldn’t live in -and teach at- a school for mutants. I want this. I want you.”

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I’m around through every move_

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Colossus asked, immediately rushing to your side.

Through tears, You looked up at him.

“Y/n, please.” He said his hand coming to softly rub your back. “tell me what is wrong.”

You took a deep, shaky breath. “I feel as if I’ll never be good enough. I try my hardest for the students, so they’ll have a good role model. But sometimes I feel like none of them like me. I try to keep my cool in public, but people call me a freak. I’m just so overwhelmed! I feel like nothing is changing. Nothing that I do matters.” You exclaimed, your head going back into your hands.

“Y/n, look at me.”

You looked up to see the face of a man who loved you, believed in you, and supported you.

“I see you. I see how hard your work. You make a difference in the students lives, but you do not always see it. Everything you do matters. It matters to them, to me, to yourself and everyone here at the school. Things will get better, дорогой (darling). I promise.

“You’re right Piotr, thank you.” You said as you nuzzled your face into his chest.

_You’re my downfall, you’re my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing, in my head for you_

“Y/n, please just hold still for a moment longer. I am almost finished.”

“I can’t help it, I feel like I’ve been sitting like this for hours!” You whined.

You had agreed to let Piotr draw you. You liked watching him work, but being the model wasn’t quite your fortè.

“You are ridiculous, y/n. It has been like 30 minuets. At most.” Colossus said with a chuckle.

“Well, it feels like a lot longer! Besides I wanna see it!”

“So impatient.” He said, putting a shading pencil behind his ear.

“Okay, yeah..But you love me!”

“That I do, y/n. Also, I have finished.”

You got up and ran over to him. “Oh, it’s beautiful!” You exclaimed.

“That’s because you are in it.” He said with a goofy smile.

“oh my god, stop.” You said blushing. “I mean the detail and shading is amazing.”

“Thank you, дорогой.” (Darling)

_My head’s under water_

_But I’m breathing fine_

_You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

“Come on, were gonna miss it!” you exclaimed as you grabbed Colossus’ hand and ran towards the ice cream truck

“We will not miss the truck, y/n.”

“We will if you don’t get your big, chrome butt down there in time!”

Colossus let out a chuckle, “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

God, he loved you.

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

“Rough day?” You asked when you saw the exhausted look on Piotr’s face.

“Rough is one way to put it.”

“Hey,” you said as your hand cupped his cheek, “you win some you lose some. Tomorrow will be better.”

“As long as I can come home to you at the end of the day, I’m winning.” He said leaning into your touch.

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it’s hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

You woke up with a large metal arm around your waist. Not that you were complaining.

You rolled over to face the one you loved.

“Piotr wake up.”

He let out a tired groan and pulled you against his chest. “Go back to sleep darling, it’s too early.” He said his accent thicker than usual.

In protest, you kissed up his neck, to his jawline, and all over his face. He could never resist you and your adorable advances.

Suddenly, he rolled over and pinned you beneath him, gently, of course.

“Got you.” He said, smirking.

“you’ve always got me.” You said, then pulled him down for a kiss.

_Give your all to me_

_I’ll give my all to you_

_You’re my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I’m winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_


	13. foreigners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "foreigners....pfffft"

Screaming kids, noisy games and rides, the smell of animals, these things all signs that you were nearing the fair grounds. You and Colossus agreed to chaperone a group of the students at the county fair. Colossus had never been and you were determined to give him the full experience, even if he was too big for most of the rides.

“So are you having fun?” You asked him, while standing in line for food.

“I am. My favorite part so far was seeing the farm animals.”

“Yeah, I thought you would like that part.”

He glanced over the menu and was almost offended at the amount of fried, unhealthy food they had to offer.

You knew what he was thinking, so you decided to do the ordering.

“Hi, I need a fat Elvis on a stick and..actually make that two. A bag of cotton candy, and two frozen lemonades, please.” You handed the money to the cashier and glanced towards Colossus. He had a confused look on his face, but didn’t say anything.

You and he got the food and went to sit on a spare hay bail.

“Y/n…what _is _this?” He questioned, staring down at his food.

“It’s a fat Elvis on a stick. It’s a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup dipped in Banana Batter, Deep-Fried and served On-a-Stick topped with Chocolate Sauce and Bacon Sprinkles.”

“Who? And why?”

“You know..Elvis, the singer? And how he was really over the top and stuff? Yeah it’s meant to represent that. And why? Because this is America and we can.”

“Hm.” He hummed, not quite sure what to make of it. He examined the treat closely, then smelled it.

“**Forigners…pffft**.” You murmured, rolling your eyes and taking another bite.

“I am not a foreigner, y/n.”

“He says in a sexy Russian accent while cringing at fried food.” You teased. “Just try it, I promise it’s not bad. And it’s not going to give you instant diabetes.”

Finally, he took a bite. After a few seconds of decision making, he came to a conclusion.

“Not bad.”

“Haha! Yes!” You exclaimed doing a little happy dance.

“You’re adorable, y/n.” Colossus said with a huge smile.

{fat elvis on a stick is a real thing}


	14. best seat in the house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader sits on Piotr's face, NSFW!!

Colossus was only a fighter when he had to be, the rest of the time he was a lover. And, damn he was good at loving you. Your relationship with him so far has been amazing. He was sweet, caring, and treated you like the queen you are. Not to mention the fantastic sex. He was like a god in bed. His tongue was like magic, and that dick, well, it was _colossal_.

At the moment, you and your colossal man were relaxing on his bed, watching tv. You could tell by the way his hand was tracing circles on your back, his mind was drifting somewhere else.

You looked at him and gave that seductive look, hoping he’d get the hint that you were also down to engage in other activities.

“I know that look, y/n.”

“I know you know. I also know what it means when you rub my back like that.” You purred.

Without another word, he leaned down and kissed you; lips melting together passionately.

He groaned deep and low as his hands roamed your body, appreciating every inch of it.

Before long, he was sporting a massive erection and you were wetter than an otter’s pocket.

Your clothes came off in a blur and were discarded on the floor. You were about to unbutton his pants when he grabbed your wrists.

“Come, darling, sit on my face. I want to taste you tonight.” He said, his accent heavy.

His words sent shivers down your spine. Your mouth hung open in surprise, but there was no way in hell you were going to object to that.

You climbed to the top of the bed and lowered yourself onto his waiting mouth.

At first, he teased you, flicking your clit with his warm tongue.

“Piotr, please.” You whined. God you wanted this.

Without warning, he licked a long stripe up your folds and you let out a nearly pornographic moan.

You felt him smirk between your legs.

Before you had time to react, he went to work on you, licking, sucking, and, occasionaly, nipping.

You closed your eyes; savoring every sensation he was giving you.

“Oh, fuck, Colossus. Oh my god.” You said somewhere between a moan and a gasp

His hands reached up to hold yours, it was both romantic and supportive. Let’s face it, the way his tongue was working your pussy, you needed something to hold onto.

Getting close, you began to grind down on his face.

Meanwhile, Colossus was enjoying every moan and gasp that fell from your lips, knowing they were only for him.

His tongue darted in and out of you, without warning he began to move quicker and with more pressure.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come baby. Yes!”

He hummed, sending vibrations throughout you. It was enough to send you tumbling over the edge. A sting of profanities left your mouth, along with his name.

As you were coming down from your high, he placed gentle kisses to your inner thighs.

You hoped off and he snuggled you into his massive chest; giving you time to breathe before he fucked you silly into the mattress.


	15. squeamish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a one shot where Colossus, Wade, and the Reader go to a crime scene. And there’s a lot of blood so Colossus doesn’t feel to good, (since he gets queasy around this stuff) so the reader tries calming him down, which helps. But Wade has to go and show Colossus something he doesn’t want to see, so the reader stays with Colossus while he’s throwing up and helps him feel better.”

“_We have breaking news of several anti-mutant gang members being killed in an abandoned apartment complex this morning. Going to our reporter live on the scene. Misty?”_

“_Hi, George. It appears that a number of anti-mutant gang members have died in some sort of violent mass killing, supposedly done by a mutant. The massacre took place in the building behind me, law enforcement has said that due to the amount of gore witnessed by officers, they cannot allow the public within so many feet of the crime scene. The police have taken a suspect into custody, but will not release any details at this time. Oh, and it appears members of the X-Men are arriving on the scene now.”_

“Colossus are you sure you want to go in there? They said it was a bloodbath.” You asked him as you, him, and Deadpool walked up to the building.

“Who woulda thought silverballs was squeamish? I mean you grew up on a fuckin farm for gods sake. I’m sure you’ve seen some shit.”

“Human blood is different, Wade.” Colossus said, conviently not answering your question.

You could tell he was unsure by the look on his face, but you didn’t push it. He wasn’t the kind of person to back out of something he already agreed to.

You stepped into the apartment complex and were greeted with blood spatter all over the walls and the stench of dead bodies.

You and Wade went in first, scouting out the damage. You looked back at Colossus. He was leaning on the doorframe, his hand over his mouth trying to keep his stomach contents where they belonged.

“Babe, you ok?” You asked.

He waved his hand dismissively. But you knew him better than that so, you went over to try and comfort him.

“Hey,” you said, running your hand along the smooth metal of his arm. “Just take deep breaths. In your nose and out your mouth. Do it with me.”

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, just like you said.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t feel like it. Me and Wade can handle it.”

“I will be okay, y/n. As long as there is nothing too bad and as long as you’re here to ground me.”

As if on cue, Wade comes around the corner holding a disemboweled body in his arms.

“I think I can ID this guy!” He exclaimed, prouder than he should be.

And there went Colossus’s lunch.

“Wade, really?!” You scolded. “Take that back in the other room or so help me..”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, sheesh.” He said and took it into the other room, intestines from the body dragging behind him.

You went over to try and comfort Colossus while his breakfast made a reappearance.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m here.” You said, rubbing his back.

Once he was done, you grabbed his hand and led him outside. Fresh air would do him some good.

He sat on the front step, while you dug a water and some medicine out of your bag.

“Thank you, y/n. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“I know, you’d be like, totally lost and helpless.” You said, laughing.

He only smirked and took another sip of water.


	16. arm wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colossus is the arm wrestling champ at the mansion. His next opponent surprises him.

There wasn’t a doubt that Colossus was the strongest person at the mansion. His biceps were the size of your head. That didn’t stop everyone from testing their own strength against him in the form of arm wrestling. No one had ever actually beaten Colossus at the game, but they had fun trying to come up with different ways to try and take him down.

Currently, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table as Wade _and_ Nathan tried to pry Piotr’s arm down.

“Come on, man! Are you even pulling?” Wade shouted at Cable.

“I’m pullin’ alright. Are _you_ pulling?!” Cable questioned.

“Of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be pulling?!”

“I don’t know! To make me look bad.”

“Now would _I_ ever do such a thing.” Wade asked, scarcam heavy in his voice.

“Yes!” Everyone chimed in.

“Well, Damn, okay.”

“Wade! Language, young ones are present.” Colossus scolded.

There he was, always being responsible and stuff. You loved him for it, though. You loved him for other things too, like those big strong arms. You could drool over them all day.

“Y/n!” Someone shouted, bringing out of your daydream about your boyfriend.

“Your turn!” Wade exclaimed.

“Oh, no. That’s okay. I just like to watch.”

“Well, we can see that! But if someone’s gonna beat ol’ silverballs here, it’s you.”

An idea struck you.

“Okay. I’m in.” You said, a mischievous smile plastered on your face.

You sat in the chair across from Colossus and he shot you a look.

You put your arm on the table and smirked at him.

He put his arm up on the table and it towered over your own.

“Hm. Hey Russell, Can I borrow your books?” You asked.

“Sure?” He said, confused. Nonetheless, he handed you the books from his backpack.

You stacked them up and put your arm on them. Now you were matched with Colossus. Well, height wise anyways.

The two of you linked your hands and waited for the go-ahead.

“Ready. Set. Go!” Wade said, a little too excited.

You knew you couldn’t beat Colossus with your strength alone, but luckily you had a plan.

You quickly leaned forward and captured his lips in in a kiss. You felt him jump in surprise, then used the opportunity to slam his hand down on the table.

There was an uproar of cheers and applause. Everyone was losing their mind.

You pulled back and couldn’t help but laugh. The look on Colossus’s face was one you wouldn’t forget. His mouth hung open in total shock. If he wasn’t in defense mode, he would be as red as a tomato.

Wade hoisted you up onto his shoulder and paraded your around the living room. Everyone cheering and chanting your name.

Wade put you down after a minute or so, and when he did, you immediately got ambushed by students and teachers. They congratulated you and proceeded to gush about you how cute you and Colossus were.

“Dude you just got wrecked!” Wade blurted out, as he went back over to Colossus.

“I would let y/n ‘wreck’ me everyday if it made them this happy.” He said, watching you as you interacted with your friends.

“Wow. You’ve got it _bad _for y/n. But who can blame you. Y/n’s great.”

Piotr only hummed agreement, too lost in his thoughts to form a actual response.

You turned away from your current conversation for just a second, long enough to wink at Colossus. Then turned back to your friends.

His heart fluttered in his chest, and his cheeks got warm. He felt so lucky, even if you stole his title.


	17. gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colossus gardening with his s/o who has plant powers and just being the mansion’s cutest and mushiest couple ever?” …”Uhhh reader like to to garden fresh food for the mansion and Piotr is giving gardening tips to the reader who he has a massive crush on?”….”Massive crush but maybe he’s trying to confess and is just chickening out

The smell of fresh mulch and garden soil was something you never grew tired of. You didn’t mind the dirt under your nails, or the hot sun beating down on you.

Having power over plants made you feel so much more connected to the Earth. Gardening took up most of your time. In fact, gardening was how you and Colossus bonded; you both liked to have fresh food ready and available. Gardening reminded him of home, he was glad someone shared his favorite hobby.

You were currently in the garden, planting some squash for the fall season.

You heard the door open and Colossus’s unmistakeable footsteps.

You wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but you had the biggest crush on the gentle giant. He was kind and sweet. Not to mention those rippling muscles.

“Hey, Colossus!” You said, immediately perking up at his presence.

“Hello, y/n. It is a beautiful day to garden, yes?”

“Yes, the sun is behind the clouds, there’s a light breeze. It’s almost perfect.”

“Yes, almost perfect.” He said as he turned his attention to watering the flowers. He frowned at the sight of one wilting.

You used your powers in order to perk up the plant.

He smiled, uttering a shy “thank you.”

He paused as if he were going to say something else.

“Y/n?” He questioned.

“Hm?” You hummed, your attention not moving from the seeds you were putting in the dirt.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked, nervously.

“Of course.” Your heart was racing. You two were pretty close, but maybe, just maybe, he was going to take it to the next level.

“would you like to..um..” he hesitated. “Some gardening tips?” He blurted out.

Your heart dropped a little, but you tried to maintain your optimism.

“I would love some tips.” You said with a soft smile. “I may have plant powers, but that doesn’t mean I’m a gardening expert.”

You both let out a laugh.

He came up beside you and grabbed some seeds. They looked extra tiny in his large hands.

He put them in the hole you dug and put dirt on top.

“Now, when you cover the seeds, press the soil down so it is more compact around the edges than it is in the middle.” He said as he patted down the soil. “We do not want the soil to wash away, but we want to make it easier for the sprouts to surface.”

“Like this?” You said, doing it wrong on purpose. You’re such a little, flirty shit.

“Here, try it like this.” He said, putting his hands over yours, guiding them.

You were suddenly hyper-aware of your proximity to Colossus.

You started up at him; taking in his features. His strong jaw, his prominent nose, the way the soft sunlight made him glow.

He looked over at you and everything stopped.

Colossus couldn’t believe he was only now noticing _just_ how perfect you were. And that _smile_? goddamn, he’d do anything to look at that every day.

Instinctively, you both leaned in close, until your lips connected in a kiss so sweet, the Pillsbury Doughboy would be jealous.

A flustered Colossus pulled away all too soon.

“Y/n, I..I. I’m sorry! I do not know what came over m-“

“Colossus, it’s okay…I’ve, uh…I’ve been waiting for that to happen for a while now actually.”

“In that case, I am glad it did.” He said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

“Me too. Now, I don’t know about you, but I could use a ice-cold glass of lemonade. Wanna join me?”

“I would like that.”


	18. feels like losing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I make a request of Colossus’ s/o not being a mutant but works and lives at the school (family knows Xavier or whatever) and manages to get kidnaped or is in danger so we get some protective Colossus to the rescue…. maybe some “I almost lost you” smut.”  
NSFW!!

he sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the kids were playing. It was a perfect day to take a walk in Central Park, which is what you were doing with Colossus. It was nice to have a day to yourselves, working and living at the X mansion was great and all, but you both needed a day off.

Right now, you couldn’t be happier, walking hand in had with the love of your life.

You sat down on an empty bench and snuggled into his side. He instinctively wrapped his arm around you and kissed the top of your head.

“This is nice.” You stated.

“It is, y/n, especially since you’re here.”

“Oh stop.” You said, giving him a playful slap on his thigh.

“What? It is true!”

Before you could respond, A little kid came up to you both. He looked scared, and upon closer inspection he was teary-eyed.

You didn’t didn’t hesitate to help.

“What is wrong little one?” You asked, crouching down to the child’s level. In hindsight, you were probably the better option for this particular task. A seven foot, giant, metal man may have been too intimidating for the small boy.

“I-I’m lost, I cant find my mommy! She was right there!” He said pointing in a general direction.

“Well let’s go see if we can find her, okay?”

You looked at Colossus and told him you’d be right back.

The boy led you to the thick wooded area of the park, far away from Colossus.

A chill ran down your back, something about this was fishy.

You started to tell the boy to turn back with you, but it was too late, you came face to face with the one and only, mutant hating, scum bag, William Stryker. And a few of of his goons.

Your blood ran cold. This was a set up and you were defenseless. You were no mutant, you had no powers, no weapon. Nothing.

“What do you want?” You asked through gritted teeth.

He had the nerve to smile. What a sick man.

“Your boyfriend. And to get him, we’ll be using you.”

Your eyes widened in horror and your adrenaline level went through the roof.

You took off running, yelling for Colossus.

“Bring them to me. Alive! They’re our bargaining tool!” Stryker yelled. The gunmen took off after you.

Panic surged through Colossus at the sound of your screams. He immediately shot up and ran towards the noise.

“Y/n! I’m coming!”

You almost made it in the clear, until a gun fired and you felt a sharp pain in your calf.

You fell to the ground, hard. It was just a flesh wound, meant to buy the gunman some time.

You laid face down in the dirt, trying to force yourself to get up.

“Y/n!”

You looked and saw Colossus barreling towards you. You had never been more happy to see him.

“You’re hurt!” He said, panicked.

“It’s just a fresh wound. I’ll be fine. That boy was a set up! It’s Stryker! He’s back! They were going to get me, to get to you.” You explained.

He got there in the niche of time, coming to stand between you and the gunmen.

“Get behind me, y/n.” He said, moving to stand in front of you.

You forced yourself off the ground and stood behind him.

“You have made a big mistake.” He said, snarling at the men.

He broke off a large branch from the tree above him and took out all three men with it. He didn’t kill them of course, but they were totally out cold.

By now, Stryker had taken off, but all you cared about was Colossus. Him and the stinging pain in your leg.

He immediately turned back to you, wiping away the tears that you didn’t know were flowing down your face.

“It’s okay now, y/n. You’re safe. I’m here.” He said, pulling you into an embrace.

You wrapped your arms around his middle tighter than you ever had. You couldn’t help but let the tears flow; given the experience you just had, you were justified in crying your eyes out.

Colossus’s hand stroked the back of your head as he mumbled soft things in Russian.

You finally pulled away, pulling yourself together a bit.

“So much for our day off.” You said letting out a breathy laugh.

“Let’s go home, y/n. Hank can fix your leg.” Colossus said, scooping you up bridal style.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled your head into his neck.

“Let’s go home.” You mumbled.

-later that night-

You lay in Colossus’s strong arms. He was holding you almost too tight, but you didn’t want to leave his embrace. Neither of you could sleep. The day’s earlier events burning a hole in your memories.

“I almost lost you today, y/n. I was scared. For the first time in a long time, I felt…powerless.” Colossus said in a whisper.

“I know, baby. I was scared too. For me and you both.” You said and looked up at him.

There was a look in his eyes you couldn’t place, but then again, it was dark.

The next thing you knew your lips met his in a tender, but needy kiss.

His hands roamed your body, as if he were trying to memorize every part of you.

Your fingers traced the grooves in between the plates of his metal skin, sending a shiver down his back.

You deepened the kiss by sliding your tongue across his bottom lip, allowing you to slip your tongue inside.

He let out a deep groan. God, that was hot.

He moved over top of you and started to kiss down your neck. You could tell where this was headed.

Your PJs were soon discarded on the floor and his fingers went to work, stretching you open for him.

When you were ready, he pushed into you slowly. Allowing you time to adjust to his size.

Once you were comfortable, he began to thrust slowly, taking his time to feel you, memorize every sound you made.

He held your hand and buried his face in your neck as he began to thrust faster.

“I love you so much y/n.” He whisperd in your ear.

His words were enough to send you tumbling over the edge, his name the only word to leave your lips.

He followed soon after, muttering words in Russian along with your name.

After you both were cleaned up, he once again wrapped you in his strong arms.

“I love you too, Piotr.” You said, snuggling into his broad chest.


	19. sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something fluffy with the reader taking care of Colossus when he has a cold

When Colossus didn’t come downstairs for breakfast in time, you knew something was up. You went back upstairs to his room to check on him.

You knocked on his door, but got no answer. So, you just pushed it open and couldn’t help but giggle at what you were seeing.

Colossus had fallen back asleep after getting ready for the day. There he sat in the comfy chair beside his bed, one shoe on, the other in his hand, mouth hanging open like some kind of large mouth bass.

He looked like a mess. There were large circles under his eyes and a pile of tissues in the trashcan. He was sick.

“Colossus?” You said gently, tying not to startle him.

No answer.

“Colossus.” You tapped his shoulder.

He jolted awake with a loud gasp that triggered a coughing fit.

He, then, composed himself and tried to act like he didn’t just cough up a lung.

“Ah, y/n. Good morning darling.” He sounded terrible. “I was just about to join you for breakf-“ he let out a loud sneeze. “Breakfast.”

“Oh no you’re not!” You solded. “You’re sick! And you’re going to stay in bed all day and let me take care of you.”

“No. Y/n, I’m fine.”

“He says as he coughs up a lung..”

“Okay, I am sick. But I will be fine.”

“No, you’re not fine, please rest today.” You said, giving him puppy dog eyes. “Please?”

He couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes.

“Okay. I will rest, but only because you want me to.”

“Thank you.” You said giving him a quick hug. (You weren’t about to make yourself sick by kissing him.) “You lay back down and I’ll bring you some soup ok?”

“You do not have to do that, y/n.. don’t worry about taking care of me..”

“Piotr, don’t be ridiculous. Of course I’m going to take care _of_ you because I care a lot _about_ you.”

You left the room before he could say another word in protest. He only smiled, put on some comfy clothes and crawled back into bed.

Colossus was very grateful that you made him rest today. He felt terrible. He was tired, his throat hurt, he could barely breathe, and he coughed a lot, but knowing you were caring for him made all this a little more bearable.

You came back with the soup and some medicine. He sat up and you placed the tray on his lap.

You scoured the room for extra pillows, a book, and the TV remote. You looked up and realized Piotr had been watching you the whole time.

“What??” You questioned.

“I am just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” He said, a lazy, love-stricken smile on his face.

Even when he was sick he still knew how to make your heat flutter.

You smiled and looked at your shoes.

“Just eat your soup, honey. Don’t stress your voice.” You said handing him the things you collected. “I’ll be back soon. I have just a few things to take care of.”

He nodded; his mouth full of soup and crackers.

“Get some rest.” You said as you kissed his forehead.

“I will. Thank you, y/n. I love you.”

“I love you too.” You said and slipped out the door

-A short while later-

You made your way up to Colossus’s room, hoping the drowsy medicine had kicked in. Sure enough, he was passed out on the bed.

You smiled to yourself and crawled in next to him. You could use a nap anyways.

“Hey, Piotr im here.” You whisperd to his sleeping form.

Apparently, he wasn’t as asleep as you thought he was because, two very strong arms wrapped around your middle.

He only hummed in response, nuzzling his head into your side.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you are here.”

You chuckled. How such a large man could be adorable was still a mystery to you.

You were about to crack a whitty response, but you were interrupted by Colossus’s loud snores.

“So much for my nap.” You whisperd to yourself.

But all in all, you didn’t mind that much.


	20. period pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colossus fluff with him comforting reader that’s on her period

Every month it came around. And you hated it. Your stupid uterus just has to shed it’s stupid lining every stupid month. Needless to say you were taking advice from deadpool this week and wearing red. Red underwear at least.

You couldn’t wait for Colossus to get back from the store with some medicine. You felt like complete crap.

As if on cue, Colossus came knocking on your door. You told him he didn’t have to knock, but being a total gentleman, he always did.

“Colossus!” You exclaimed, sitting up on the bed. “I’m so glad to see you! And not just because you have medicine.”

“Hello, y/n.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m glad to see you too. They did not have the medicine you wanted, but the nice pharmacist lady helped me pick the best substitute.”

You could see it now. Colossus browsing the feminine hygiene isle at the store, shopping basket in hand, comparing each brand down to the last detail, because his lady deserved only the best. He even consulted the pharmacist. What a man.

“And… I got your favorite takeout for lunch.” He said, sitting himself and the takeout bag down on the bed beside you.

“Oh my god! My hero! You’re the absolute best!” You exclaimed, planting multiple kisses on his cheek.

Your actions would make him blush if he could.

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” He said and kissed your head. Upon feeling your skin, he grew concerned.

“Y/n you’re burning up.”

“I know..it just happens. It’s my hormones. Can we just sit back and eat, Please?”

“Of course.” He replied.

You snuggled against him, his metal skin was cool and it felt amazing.

.

You sat your empty food container on the nightstand and felt yourself grow sleepy. A full tummy will do that to a person. Luckily, there was no better place to fall asleep than the arms of your loving boyfriend.

You turned on your side and Colossus soon followed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his broad chest.

You took his hand and guided it right to your tummy. The combination of the medicine, and pressure and the coolness of his arm provided instant relief.

“That feels great.”

“I’m glad I can help, darling.”

“You’re the best.” You said, staring to doze off already.

Just when you thought he had done all he could to make you feel better, he started to sing to you. You didn’t recognize the song, it was probably some kind of Russian lullaby. Either way, it was incredibly sweet.

You rubbed your thumb along the smooth metal of the back of his hand, to acknowledge his singing. You thanked your lucky stars that you were with him, then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	21. soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!  
Colossus treating a small/soft reader like his queen? And getting rewarded for being so good

How Colossus could be so soft never ceases to amaze you. He could crush a car with his bare hands, withstand machine gun fire, and hold his own in a fight against Juggernaut. On the other hand, he could give you the most gentle kisses, wipe away your tears with the softest touch, and make sweet love to you like you were a queen.

Making love was one of his, and your, favorite activities. He loved to pleasure you, his name falling from your lips is music to his ears.

You and he were currently cuddled up on the couch, absentmindedly watching tv, enjoying each other’s company.

You gazed over at him, his features were hard and sharp, but overall, his expression was soft and mellow.

“You know..” you spoke up “It amazes me how you can be so soft even though you’re made of metal, are seven feet tall, and have rippling muscles.”

He let out a a light chuckle, which you could feel come from deep in his chest.

“You are the reason I am soft y/n.” He said.

“Me?” You questioned.

“You, my darling, you are softer than the finest silk, softer than the clouds on a perfect day, and you have the the biggest soft spot in my heart. Your softness is the reason for my softness.”

Damn him and his romantic ass. Having to go and make everything all poetic. You loved it.

You knew you couldn’t compete with that, you didn’t have the words to articulate the way his words made you melt. So you just smashed your lips into his, hoping he would get the message.

Judging by the way he reacted, he definitely got the message. He was caught off guard at first, but he soon melted into your touch.

Apparently Colossus was feeling bold because, he pulled you into his lap. But you weren’t complaining, that was the best seat in the whole house.

Your lips moved together in a sweet, but passionate makeout session. It wasn’t often the you and he were alone in the masnion. So when you were alone, you made sure to take advantage of it.

He began to slowly kiss down your neck, and you felt the familiar wetness between your legs. You _also_ felt his cock straining against his pants. God, he was so big. And thick.

“I want you to fuck me.” You said, your voice barely above a whisper.

He unlatched his lips from your neck long enough to look at you.

“I’m not going to _fuck_ you, y/n.” He said as he scooped you up bridal style. God, hearing him cuss was so hot.

“I am going to _make love _to you.” He said as he made his way to the bedroom.

He was such a romantic.

Upon reaching the bedroom, he sat you down impossibly gently on the edge of the bed.

He stripped down, so you started to do the same, until he stopped you.

“Let me, darling.”

God, he took such good care of you.

Once he was done, he got on his knees between your legs. You were already gripping the sheets in anticipation.

His mouth worked wonders down there.

“I love seeing you on your knees for me.” You said, breathless.

Your praise only encouraged him to move faster and with more purpose. You soon felt your orgasm approaching.

You came, his name spilling from your mouth, knuckles white from gripping the bedsheets.

After you cooled off for a minute, you (and Colossus) were more than ready for what you knew was going to be amazing. It always was, regardless of the fact that you were a lot smaller than he was.

For the second time that night, Colossus placed himself between your legs.

He pumped himself a few times and pushed into you, ever so slowly. It hurt a little each time the two of you made love, but the pain was always replaced by pleasure.

Once you were comfortable, he began thrusting in and out of you, hitting that_ one_ spot nearly every time.

Colossus buried his face in your neck and began to thrust faster.

“Oh my god. Right there, Piotr. Yeah just like that, baby.” You said, your nails digging into his back.

“You feel amazing, y/n.” He said and started to kiss your neck. That almost sent you flying over the edge, but you managed to hold yourself together for a bit longer.

Piotr’s thrusts began to falter, you could tell he was close. He always came after you, he wouldn’t let himself come before you did. You were always his priority.

“P-Piotr, im close.” You uttered, nearly breathless.

“Come for me, дорогой (darling), let me hear you.”

You moaned his name as you came, pure estacy flooding over you.

Your own orgasm triggered his, your name fell from his lips as he came inside you.

The two of you rode out your orgasms, then colossus pulled you into his arms for some post-sex cuddling.

“That was amazing, Piotr. You’re too good to me.” You said with a love-striken smile.

“I agree, it was amazing. And you deserve it, y/n.”

“Hmm. I still feel like you need a reward. How about…oh I know! A bath. But not just any bath. A super duper romantic bath. With candles and rose petals and all that. What do you think?”

“It sounds wonderful.”

“Great!” You exclaimed. “I’ll get everything ready, you just lay here and be your handsome self.”

You hoped up off the bed and waltzed into the bathroom.

Piotr watched your naked form as you went into the bathroom.

_‘She’s amazing’ _he thought,_ ‘how did I get so lucky?’ _He pondered these things while you set up the bath.

You came back after a short while, grabbed a still-naked Piotr by the hand and led him into the bathroom.

You worked your magic in the bathroom, it looked pretty great, if you do say so yourself. The rose petals were scattered everywhere, the candles smelled amazing and provided a soft glow, and there were a perfect amount of bubbles in the bathtub.

For the second time that night, you were cuddled up together, merely enjoying each other’s presence.

Needless to say, You’ve decided that a romantic bath was the perfect follow up to a romantic boning session.


	22. colossus and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colossus finally asks reader out on a date, but Murphy’s Law kicks in. (Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.)

Colossus didn’t expect to develop a massive crush on his co-worker and fellow x -man, y/n, but here he was. It had taken months for him to work up the nerve to ask you on a date. Not to mention constant badgering from Wade and lots of encouragement and advice from others- who were actually helpful.

Now that the day of the date was actually here, he was more nervous than ever- and it was only morning. 

He had planned the date to the tee. What could possibly go wrong? He made the reservation at the restaurant in advance, called the florist to pre- order flowers, made sure his shoes were shined, and that his pristine, white dress shirt was in the wash. Speaking of, he should probably go put his load of clothes in the dryer. 

Colossus wandered to the laundry room and opened the washer. 

“What the- _Boze moj._” he said, bewildered.

Pink. all of this whites were pink. Not like a ‘oh you could pass that as a pink shirt’ but a ‘that got washed with red and it looks gross’ pink. He dug around only to find _Wade’s_ suit mixed in with_ his_ laundry. 

“Wade!” he exclaimed and stomped off to go find him.

Wade’s “brunch”, or leftover pizza and Cheetos at 11:00 am, was suddenly interrupted by a very angry Colossus.

He grabbed Wade by the throat and lifted him in the air.

“Why is this-” he threw his suit on the ground. “In my laundry?!”

Wade tried to speak, but Colossus’s grip was too fight, so Wade tapped out and Colossus finally let go. 

Wade hit the floor with a loud “_thunk”, _gasping for air.

“All of my white clothes are ruined! Including the shirt I was going to wear when I go out with y/n tonight!” 

“Sorry big guy. I didn’t look what was in there, I need my suit washed for the mission tonight. Besides, I bet you’d look great in pink.” Wade said, hurrying off before he could choke him out again.

Colossus took deep breaths and counted to 10, trying to calm down. He would have to deal with this later, his other responsibilities awaited him. Besides, It was only a minor setback, he could wear something else that was just as nice.

The next few hours passed pretty quickly, he had classes to teach, the daily training session, and other teacher duties.

The second he sat down for his break, his phone rang. It was the florist

“Hello?”

_“Hello Mr. Rasputin? This is Ray’s Florist and Greenhouse. We are calling to tell you that your order is ready for pick up.”_

“Uh, But I ordered delivery.”

_“I’m sorry Sir, but we no longer deliver to your selected address.”_

Colossus let out a heavy sigh and put his head in his hand. Of course they wouldn’t come to the ‘freak house.’

“That is fine. I will be there to get it.” He said, and abruptly hung up.

It was unlike him to be rude like that, but he was beyond frustrated. First his laundry, and now the flowers. These things, piled on top of his usual daily stress load, was overwhelming: even to the levelheaded Piotr Rasputin.

If he left now- and hurried- he would be back in time. So much for his break.

.

He returned home with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and they better be beautiful for _that_ price.

No, he shouldn’t think like that. He was happy to support local business and even more happy to see you smile.

It was almost time for the date. Colossus was still stressed and nervous. Butterflies already fluttering in his stomach. Surely things would go smoothly from now on.

Since most of his whites got ruined, he opted for a royal blue button up, black slacks, Dockers and a tie? No. The tie was too much. The restaurant was nice, but not super duper, tie-worthy nice. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, checked everything one last time. This was it. Time to meet up. The butterflies in his tummy were doing somersaults.

He grabbed the flowers and headed towards your room. He was nearly there when a student rounded the corner and ran right into him, crushing the bouquet.

“Mr. Rasputin! I-I’m so sorry. Oh my god…” the student rambled on, but Colossus tuned them out, trying to come to terms with the day he’s been having. He felt like how those flowers looked; Crushed. He just wanted today to be perfect; for it to be as stress free as possible. So much for that.

“Just.. go on. don’t worry about it.” His voice was surprisingly calm.

The student scurried off while Colossus debated what to do with the flowers. He didn’t want to show up empty handed and he was already running behind a bit so, he opted to just get on with it.

.

You heard the knock on your door. It was time for your date. You opened the door to reveal a very frazzled- looking Colossus, but the sight of the man always brought a smile to your face.

Speaking of faces, the expression on Piotr’s was priceless. He was practically stunned.

“Hello, y/n. You look amazing.” He said, unable to hide his smile.

You felt your cheeks flush.

“Thank you. You look _very_ handsome yourself.”

He looked down at his shoes and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Thank you, y/n.” He paused. “These are for you.” He said and held out the crushed bunch of flowers. “I am sorry they are not perfect, I had a run with someone in the hall.”

“Oh I think they’re beautiful! Thank you.” You said taking the flowers and giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. “Let me put them in some water, okay? I’ll be right back.”

You returned to the door and, like the gentleman he is, Colossus held out his arm, needless to say, you _gladly_ took it. You were going to jump at any opportunity to feel those muscles. 

.

The evening was going very well, so far anyways. The two of you had just ordered your food. Colossus ordered spaghetti, nothing wrong with that right?

The waitress came around the corner with a huge streaming plate of spaghetti in one hand, and your dish in the other. She went to put Colossus’s dish on the table, just as she was setting it down, someone behind her bumped her elbow hard enough for the spaghetti to spill out of the bowl and right into Colossus’s lap.

_‘Great, just perfect.’_ He angrily thought to himself. _‘How embarrassing.’_

The waitress was profusely apologizing, the other restaurant patrons stared, poor Piotr couldn’t catch a break. .

He went to the bathroom to clean up while they made him more spaghetti. The whole meal ended up being on the house, which neither you nor Colossus were complaining about.

After the evening Colossus had, you suggested a relaxing walk in the park. it was almost dark, so there wouldn’t be a lot of people there. He happily obliged.

The Park was nice and empty, no people, no distractions, just you and Colossus.

“I had fun tonight Piotr, thank you for talking me out.”

“It is my pleasure, y/n. although, I am sorry things did not turn out exactly perfect.”

“Piotr, listen to me.” You said and proceeded to climb up on the park bench so you could be-almost- face to face with him. You balanced yourself by taking hold of his shoulders. He went stiff at your touch. boor baby, he’s nervous.

”Don’t apologize for anything. I came on this date because I _really_ like you, and if things don’t go as planned, that’s perfectly okay. And you know something, it was perfect to me because, you tried _so_ hard to make it that way. I know about Wade putting his suit in the wash, I know about the flowers, the spaghetti, and all the extra stress you put on yourself. Its incredibly sweet of you to try and make this perfect. so, thank you.”

You rendered him speechless. It was adorable

you just now realized how close you were to him. Your eyes flickered down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. Since you were feeling bold, you leaned in until your lips touched his in a feather light kiss. 

He was a bit taken back by your actions, but he wasn’t complaining one bit.

And then he started to kiss you back and _whoo boy_ was it nice. His hands held onto your waist, while his lips molded into yours. The kiss was so soft and sweet you felt like your heart was going to burst.

You two reluctantly pulled away from each other, opting for an awkward silence.

“That was nice.” Colossus finally said.

“I agree.” you said as you hopped down off the park bench.

Colossus offered you his arm and, once again, you gladly took it. 

As it turns out, maybe today wasn’t so Terrible, Horrible, No Good, or Very Bad after all.

-


	23. stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader and colossus fight

When Colossus was having a bad day, that means it was bad. He was normally cool and levelheaded, but today, everyone was pushing his buttons. He had to deal with rowdy students, Wade being Wade, Ellie needed help with physics- which he had trouble with himself, and to top it all off you had been on a mission for the last three days.

The thing that got him through those three days was finally holding you when you got home.

Speaking of, it was almost time for the jet to land.

He was so ready to just have alone time with you.

The jet door opened only to reveal you hobbling down the ramp with a teammate supporting you on each side.

Colossus immediately rushed to you.

“Y/n what happened?! You said you were fine over the phone!”

“Colossus please relax. I am fine. It’s just a sprain.” You said, starting to get annoyed. All you wanted to do was shower, then relax. But Piotr’s careful badgering was making your blood pressure rise.

“A sprain?! You cannot even walk on it. You are not fine. Why didn’t you tell me?”

His mother hen-ness was a blessing and a curse.

“I didn’t tell you because I knew you would overreact like this!” Your raised your voice. “Please, Piotr, I’m fine. I just want to go inside and relax.”

“Overreact?! Y/n you’re hurt! We are supposed to tell teach other these things!” Piotr almost never raised his voice, this was one rare occasion that he did.

“So it wasn’t important for you to tell me that you fought the fucking Juggernaut and ended up with a dent in your head and a missing tooth!? But I have to call you every time I get a minor injury!? I don’t think so.” You spat.

He crossed his arms and his mouth fell into a hard line. He stomped back into the mansion without another word.

“Well someone pissed in his cereal his morning.” You muttered.

“Come on, y/n, lets get that ankle looked at.” Said your teammate.

“Yeah let’s go.” You agreed

.

After you got your ankle checked out, you took the elevator upstairs to your and Piotr’s room. As you thought, it was nothing serious, you just had to stay off of it for a few days. They gave you crutches, which you hated, but you’d take crutches over a broken ankle every day. You opened the door to see Colossus sitting on the bed, reading. He didn’t acknowledge your presence right off, which kind of hurt.

“Hey, Piotr…” you said, lowering yourself into the foot of the bed. “Hank said my ankle will be fine with a few days of rest.”

He put his book down.

“So now you tell me?” He said, crossing his arms.

“Oh my god really? This is how we’re handling this?”

“It could have been serious, y/n.”

“Yeah but it’s not.”

“But what will happen when it is?”

“Then I’ll give you a call or something.”

He stayed silent.

“Listen, Colossus. Can we just forget about all this. I’m fine and I’m home now. Everything’s okay.”

Still, silence on his end.

He picked up his book again, electing to give you the silent treatment.

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you’re being so stubborn about this!” You exclaimed and hobbled out the door.

.

As the day continued on you tired to avoid Colossus and give him time to simmer down. It’s not often the two of you would fight, but you did have your days. You were exhausted and annoyed, so was he. It wasn’t a good mix. You loved the man to death, but sometimes you just can’t stand how protective he is. You can handle yourself, and he knew that.

You figured you’d sleep by yourself tonight in our own room, but you had go grab your pjs and stuff first.

You swung open the door and, to your surprise, Colossus wasn’t there.

You shrugged it off, figuring he was in the gardens or something.

You were about ready to hit the hay when someone knocked on your door. Hearing the reverberations, you knew it was Colossus. And you were right, but before you could get a word in edgewise, he was speaking- well rambling.

“Y/n, I am sorry for the way I have acted today. I am having a bad day..but that is no excuse. I care so much about you, and I just want you to be safe. I am sorry I overreacted. I will try to not be so overbearing. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Oh, honey of course I forgive you. I’m sorry too, I was hurting so bad because of my ankle. I know you care, and I appreciate it very much.” You replied,reaching out to grab his arm. “Now, why don’t you give me a proper welcome home.” You said holding up your arms.

“There is nothing I would like to do more.” He said gently scooping you up and placing his lips on yours in a sweet, tender kiss.


	24. talk shit, get hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked "“Do you think you could write something where Colossus shows a different side of him, and he never wanted the reader to see because he thought it would scare them. But they do see him, and tell him that they would never think different of him. And Wade is the whole cause of the problem because he was talking bad about the reader?“

The morning sunlight hit your face, waking you up. You reached over to Colossus’s side of the bed, only to find it empty. But that was normal, he was always an early riser. You figured it was a force of habit, instilled in him from an early age to get up and work on his family’s farm. You, however, loved to sleep in.

You decided to wander to the kitchen for some breakfast.

You neared the kitchen, but stopped when you heard your name being thrown around in conversation. You stopped just outside the door to listen.

You’d recognize those voices anywhere.

One was higher pitched with a always-sarcastic tone. Wade. The other, the other was one you’d never tire of hearing. It belonged to the super sexy man of biosteel. He sounded angry, which was weird.

“I’m just saying….” Wade said. “I don’t think y/n should be here.”

“And why is that?” Colossus said, probably crossing his arms like he always does.

“Well..she was an Avenger. And you know how they are. Always getting up in all our shit! And it’s not fair that we have just accepted her when all the Avengers have ever done is mess everything up for us. I’m waiting for the day she turns on us!”

You were mad. Your blood was boiling. You stomped right into the kitchen to put Wade in his place.

What you saw left you speechless.

Colossus held Deadpool up against the wall by his throat, a mean scowl written into his features.

You had never seen such a side to him; Mean and unforgiving.

“Y/n is the best thing that has come into my life in a long time, as well as everyone here.” He said, his voice raised in anger. “Her past is her own. Avengers, Defenders, or, Inhumans, It does not matter. She is here now, as an x-man. And it will stay that way as long as she so pleases. I’ll be damned if I’m going to sit here and let you talk about her in such a way.”

At this point Colossus was enraged, his grip around Deadpool’s throat was getting tighter and tighter.

You cleared your throat, interrupting the situation.

Colossus dropped Wade and turned around absolutely horrified.

“Y/n…I- how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.”

He let out a long sigh.

“Can we talk? Alone…” he said, giving Wade the hint to get out.

He pulled out a chair for you at the breakfast bar, and you sat down.

He sat down, spinning his chair around to face you.

“Y/n, darling..I am sorry you had to see that side of me. I understand if you think differently of me now.” He said, dejected.

Your heart broke for him. He really thought you would love him less, because he was a little rough with Wade.

“Oh honey..” you took both his hands in yours. He looked up at you with hopeful eyes.

“You’re the kindest boyfriend and biggest sweetheart I’ve ever met. Nothing would ever make me think differently of you.”

“You’re not..scared?” He asked, surprised.

“No, of course not. I’m flattered that you would go to such lengths to defend me. Thank you.” You said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

A warm smile crossed his face.

“I love you, y/n.” He leaned in to give you a quick- but still loving kiss.

“I love you too petey.”


	25. pregnant 1

You sat in the bathroom, waiting. Waiting for the pregnancy test to show you a BFP- a big, fat positive. This was the longest five minutes of your life. 

After years of marriage, many lengthy discussions, and lots of planning, you and Colossus decided it was time to try and have a baby. You both were so excited to start your own family. Sure, your lives are kind of crazy- and would be crazier with kids-but, around the x-mansion, crazy is welcomed with open arms. 

You had been tying to get pregnant for months and, admittedly, it was a lot harder than it seemed. And thank god your husband had the patience of a saint, because you were getting impatient. 

The timer on your phone went off, time to check the test. 

Positive, the test was positive. 

You were pregnant.

Tears filled your eyes as you rejoiced. There was a baby inside you, a very teeny, tiny one, but still, a baby. You and Colossus created life! Oh, Piotr! You just had to tell him, he’s going to be so excited..wait, Shit. He was out on a mission and wouldn’t be back until the evening. 

You decided You’d surprise him with the best welcome home gift he’s ever gotten. 

You found a spare gift box and placed the pregnancy test inside along with a note that said: “New X-Man trainee coming [month, year]”.

You slid it under the bed for later. God, you could hardly contain your excitement 

Next, you promptly got ready for the day, because, as always, duty calls. 

.

It was almost time for Colossus to get home. You were so anxious and nervous and excited. You couldn’t wait to share the news with him. 

You heard the sound of the X-Jet; he’s here. Its finally time, if you had to hold it in any longer, you probably would explode.

He walked into your shared room, totally unsuspecting.

“Babe, you’re home!” You exclaimed as you threw your arms around him. 

“Hello darling, I missed you.” He said, giving you a quick peck on the lips. 

“I missed you too. In fact, I missed you so much, I got you a welcome home present.”

“Darling you didn’t have to do that..”

“Oh..but I did.” You said, pulling out the small box from under the bed and handing it to him. 

Evidently, your huge smile and over eagerness threw him off a little. 

“Y/n, what is it?” He asked, cautious as to which of your shenanigans he was walking into. 

“Just open it, you big goof. It’s not a gag gift or anything I promise.”

He opened it and after a brief moment of confusion, his mouth fell open in shock and awe. 

He looked from the box, to you, back to the box. His face was priceless.

“Y-you are pregnant?” 

You nodded, tears threatening to spill over. 

He dropped the box and scooped you up in a massive hug.

He was crying and laughing from joy and so were you. Finally, you were starting your family. After so much waiting and trying. You did it. 

Finally, he put you back down, but didn’t let you go. Instead, his hands rested on your waist. 

“You’re pregnant.” He said, absolutely beaming. 

“I’m pregnant.” You said, matching his smile.

“We are going to have baby!” He exclaimed, his hands moving to cup your face. 

“We’re gonna have a baby.” You reaffirmed. 

He couldn’t stop smiling and crying. To be fair, neither could you. 

“This is wonderful, y/n. I love you so much.” He said, hugging you to his chest. 

“I love you too Pete. I’m so excited to start our family.”

.

During the following weeks and months Colossus’s Dad Dial™️ was turned up, like, one hundred notches. 

You’re pretty sure he had every parenting book ever written. He cooked healthy meals for almost every meal, made sure that whenever you were hungry, he had a healthy snack on hand. As always, he was a complete sweetheart. Every midnight craving you had, he would wake up and make a run to the kitchen. He would rub you feet and back when they hurt. He made sure you knew you were beautiful when you felt like you weren’t. Every milestone was a big one. And last, but not least, the pregnancy sex was definitely _amazing_. Even though he was more than a little overbearing at times, you wouldn’t wanna go through this with anyone else.


	26. pregnant 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continued from part 1, reader gives birth

Approximately nine months later-  
Your stomach was huge, your feet were swollen, your back hurt, you were ready to get this baby out of you. Oh, how you longed to be able to look down and see your feet again. Your due date couldn’t get here fast enough.  
Currently, you were waddling your way into the kitchen for some junk food while Colossus was doing some gardening. (The only time you could eat “unhealthy” things was while Piotr was busy. You loved the man to death, but his insistence on eating extremely healthy was exhausting.)   
Nearing the kitchen, you heard Wade and Nathan’s voices. It sounded like they were having a small squabble. They always argued about the weirdest things.   
When you walked in, they were standing on opposite ends of the kitchen, their lunch was no where close to being made.   
Wade can you give me a hand with this?” Nathan asked. You turned around just in time to see Wade throw his freshly-severed hand at the back of Cable’s head.   
“How’s that for a hand? HAHA!”  
Cable whipped around, furious. “Wade we talked about this!”  
This was the funniest shit you’ve witnessed all week. You were doubled over in laughter until you felt wetness in your pants.  
“Oh shit, I laughed so hard I peed myself, thanks guys.” You stood back up to leave with your food, but a ripple of pain shot though you. You let out a groan, alerting both Cable and Deadpool.  
“I’m good” you said calmly, waving it off. Then another ripple of pain. This one had you gripping the countertop for support. Both the boys came rushing to your side to support you.  
“Y/n you might not have pissed yourself, your water may have broke.” Cable said, helping you to the nearest chair. Your eyes went wide.  
“What?”  
He nodded.   
“But I haven’t like..felt anything else, no Braxton Hicks or anything.”  
“That’s what happened to my wife when she had Hope. Everything was normal, then, boom. Her water broke and she went into labor.”  
Another ripple of pain.   
“Okay one of you do me a favor and- as calmly as possible- go get Colossus.”  
“I’m on it!” Wade exclaimed and rushed out to the door towards the garden.  
“So much for ‘calmly’” you sighed.   
“You’re gonna be alright, y/n, just breathe.” Cable said, trying to help.   
Just then Colossus came barging through the kitchen, Wade right behind him.   
“Y/n! What’s happening?!” He asked, frantic.   
“Hey, big guy, I’m fine. But I think my water broke and I’m having contractions. I think it’s time.”  
“It’s time..? Oh boze moj! The baby is coming?!”  
“Yes, Piotr the baby is coming, I’m going into labor. It’s time to go to the hospital.”  
Piotr could have passed out right then and there. He didn’t though, he very frantically loaded up the car and drove to the hospital.   
.  
After a particularly hard and grueling labor, you and Colossus welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world.  
At Piotr’s request, you were finally sleeping; labor had taken a lot out of you.   
The baby was sleeping in Piotr’s arms. she was so small compared to him. So tiny and delicate.   
He was absolute putty in her tiny hands.   
Colossus was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that HE was a dad now. That this is HIS baby. That you and he MADE something so beautiful.   
After waiting so long, trying so hard, and so much preparing, the baby was here. And she was more than worth every minute of it.  
Suddenly, she began to stir.   
“Shhhhh, little one, Your mother worked very hard to bring you into this world, we should let her rest.” He said, rocking her slightly.   
Within seconds, she settled back down. Piotr was going to be a wonderful father.   
“There are lots of people who going to love you, [baby’s name], your mother and I always will.”


	27. painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! colossus and reader paint on each other

“So you really armored up in the middle of the tattoo parlor?”

Piotr chuckled. “Yes, although, I did not mean to do so. When the needle touched me, I automatically went into defense mode. The gun broke on my skin and I got kicked out.”

You couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“Oh honey…” you said, placing a hand on his shoulder, biting back more laughter. The thought of Colossus getting kicked out of anywhere was hilarious, let alone for that reason. 

“It’s alright, y/n. I’ve found a few ways around it.”

“How so?”

“The most plausible is body paint.” He said, tracing small circles on your back. 

“In fact, I was thinking of asking you..if would paint something on me.? 

“I’d love to, on one condition…you get to paint on me too.” You said, smirking and already knowing his answer. 

“It would be my pleasure, y/n.” He said, pressing a sweet kiss to your cheek.

The next day off the two of you had, you jumped at the opportunity. You put a white sheet down on the bed to protect it and Colossus, of course, bought skin safe paints.

You opted to go first so you shed your shirt then flopped down on the bed laying on your stomach. “Whenever you’re ready, Picasso.”

He smirked at the nickname as he made his way over to you. When the paint touched your skin, you tensed up. It was cold and the paintbrush tickled.

“Relax, darling, I’ve got you.”

Piotr didn’t tell you what he was painting , so you were trying- and failing- to figure it out. His brush strokes alternated from long and smooth, to short and smooth, to quick and sketchy. He was so gentle when he painted, maybe because he was painting on you, but still it felt nice on your skin. 

Piotr always thought your back was sexy, but now he got to paint on it? It was like a dream. Seeing your muscles contract and react to the paint and the brush, was, admittedly, hot, but there was also something intimate and special about it that Piotr couldn’t place, it was just…nice.

“I have finished.” He said, a proud grin adorning his face. 

You got up and looked in the mirror. 

“Oh, Pete, it’s beautiful. I love it. 

“I am glad you like it.”

After admiring his work in the mirror, you decided it was Piotr’s turn. You had the perfect idea of what to paint on him. Since, he was the light in your life, your sunshine, you opted for the solar system.

“Okay, babe, come sit.” You said, patting the bed. 

He sat down and the bed dipped down with his weight. Bless his heart, he was such a big guy.

You scooted over next to him on your knees, your paint palette in hand and an assortment of brushes at your disposal. 

You started on his shoulder with the sun-yellow, red, and orange hues. 

You moved onto delicately painting the rest of the planets onto his arm. Working your way down his arm as they progressed. Mercury, Venus, and Earth on his upper arm, mars in the crook of his elbow, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune all in a row on his inner forearm, and last but not least, Pluto rested on the inside of his wrist, just below the palm of his hand.

You were finishing up some details on Pluto when you looked up at him, only to see him already looking at you. You searched his face for a second, then looked away again. 

He chuckled and reached out- with the arm that you weren’t painting on- to wipe the paint off your face. 

He smiled softly-lovingly-at your shyness. 

You looked up at him once more, a huge smile adorning your face. 

His eyes bore into yours, almost as if he were searching your soul- intimately and intricately.

It made your heart absolutely melt. 

His hand caressed your cheek as he leaned in close. He captured your lips in a soft, sweet kiss. 

He went to deepen it, but you pulled back

“What about painting?” You asked “I don’t wanna mess either of them up.”

“But it gives us an excuse to do this again, yes?”

You smirked.

“Well…in that case, let’s make a mess outta these sheets, hm?”

“Sounds perfect.” He said then captured your lips in a heated kiss


	28. painting SFW alterate ending

The next day off the two of you had, you jumped at the opportunity. You put a white sheet down on the bed to protect it and Colossus, of course, bought skin safe paints.

You opted to paint on colossus first, since it was his idea. Plus you knew exactly what you wanted to paint on him. The solar system, because he was your whole world, sun, and stars.

“Okay, babe, come sit.” You said, patting the bed. 

You scooted over next to him on your knees, your paint palette in hand and an assortment of brushes at your disposal. 

ou started on his shoulder with the sun-yellow, red, and orange hues.

You looked up at him, only to see him already looking at you. You searched his face for a second, then looked away again. 

He chuckled and reached out- with the arm that you weren’t painting on- to wipe the paint off your cheek. His hand stayed on your cheek as he leaned in close. Your lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. 

You pulled back, a soft smile on your face. Then a, rather intrusive, thought popped into your head. You impulsively reached out with your paintbrush and booped his nose.

“Hey!” He said playfully. “Not fair!”

“Wh-what?” You said during a fit of giggles. “You look cute babe.”

He tried to grab you, but you quickly rolled away to escape his advances.

He got up to chase you but you scolded him for messing up your painting.

“I’m going to get you back for that.”

“Sure you are.” You said and winked at him.

You finished your painting, quite proud of your work.

He went to admire it in the mirror, you you could have swore you saw him tear up.

But now it was his turn to paint on you.

You shed your shirt then flopped on the bed, laying on your stomach. “Whenever you’re ready, Picasso.”

Piotr knew exactly what to paint, and just how to get you back for putting paint on his nose. He didn’t tell you what he was painting , so you were trying- and failing- to figure it out. You wondered what masterpiece he was creating, what inspiration struck him; you could t wait to find out.

After what seemed like forever, he finally finished.

You excitedly got up to look in the mirror. Your mouth fell open at what you [saw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgoo.gl%2Fimages%2FhyPJBH&t=NGRhOGM1YjgxNjM4OTAwOWJiOGJjMTJiM2YwOGI4NDY1NjE2ZTVhNiwxOGZiZDE5MWU4MjUyNDNhZTlkYjQzOTljMjU3YTNlN2ZlZTM4ZGNm).

You gasped. “Gerald!”

The two you you loved_ Finding Dory. _Piotr loves the animation style, the message about family, and the happy ending, while you..well, you love it all. Your and Colossus’s favorite character was Gerald the sea lion.

You and Colossus burst into fits of laughter. You were expecting something romantic and artsy, but instead you got Gerald the sea lion. God, your boyfriend was the biggest dork ever. But you loved him for it.

“Honey, I love it.” You said, looking in the mirror.

“I told you I’d get you back.” He said, a goofy grin adorning his face.

“You got me, you definitely got me.”

He did have you; you and your whole heart.

-

If anyone hasn’t seen finding dory just watch "Gerald, finding dory" on youtube to get the reference.


	29. confrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: “Can you write something where the reader gets hit or touched by someone in front of Colossus (not like extreme touching, kinda like arm grabbed or pushed against a wall) and Colossus throws all his kindness out the window just to teach the person who did it a lesson?”

The annual Peace for Human and Mutant Kind conference was coming up. There were only three spots on the conference panel left and the committee asked Xavier to send representatives from the school to talk about their education needs. So the professor asked only the most qualified of his staff to go. 

Choice number one was Hank McCoy, of course. The diplomat. He went every year, it was kind of his thing. 

Piotr was also chosen, as he had been a few times before. The chivalrous, level-headed, gentle giant a good choice. 

And the final choice?

You. 

It was the day of the conference. you stepped out of your room in your best business formal attire and headed to the foyer to meet up with Hank and Piotr.

“Well you two certainly clean up nice.” You said, greeting them. 

They turned towards you and you took in how nice they really looked. Hank was almost always in a suit and tie so you weren’t exactly surprised. Colossus on the other hand,_ whoo _boy. He looked _fine_ in his custom tailored suit, custom shoes, and tie. To be fair, everything he wore in defense mode had to be tailor made to accommodate his massive physique. 

They both offered their thanks as well as a compliment back at you. However, you didn’t notice how Piotr’s gaze lingered a little longer than usual. 

“Ready?” Hank asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” You said, trying to hide the nervousness in your voice.

“Good. Off we go then.”

It was going to be a long day. 

The car pulled up to the conference center. There were tons of people; press, politicians, protesters, and even mutant rights activists. 

“Y/n? Are you alright?” Piotr asked you, worried. 

“Yeah..I’m fine. Just uh, nervous.”

“Do not let them bother you. Besides, I am sure you will do wonderful job.”

“Thank you, Colossus.” You said putting your hand on his thigh, but you quickly removed it, because you know..Boundaries and such. 

Admittedly, you wished there were no boundaries between you and Colossus. The two of you had been colleagues and friends for a while now. You had developed a bit of a crush on the man. Well, no that was a lie. It was a big crush; massive even. Since he was a total gentleman towards everyone, you were having a hard time figuring out if he shared your feelings. That’s one reason why you agreed to the conference; so you could have one on one time with him.

“So what room are we supposed to be in?” You asked the boys.

“206, all the way at the other end of the building.” Hank said, gesturing to the long hallway.

“Of course we are.” You sighed.

“Hey, little exercise will not hurt.”

“You’re right, Colossus, as always.”

The three of you started your journey to room 206. Most people moved right out of Colossus’s way, because seven feet of steel isn’t something they wanted to mess with. It was like Moses parting the Red Sea. 

Suddenly, you heard footsteps behind you; someone running. You figured they would go around you, they’d have to be an idiot to try and squeeze past someone aptly named Colossus and a literal Beast. 

“Move mutant!” The man shouted. 

And suddenly you were pushed against the wall.

“Hey!” You shouted. 

But before you could say or do anything else, Colossus was on the guy faster than a speeding bullet. 

The guy was was young, an intern probably. 

Colossus has a mean scowl on his face, and the intern looked like he was going to piss hisself any second now. You had never seen Piotr so mad. It was kinda scary, <strike>and hot</strike>

Colossus had a steel grip (all puns intended) on the dudes arm. It looked like his wrist was going to snap. You couldn’t tell what Piotr was saying, but you’d bet your ass the guy was getting an absolute earfull.

You and Hank picked up the things you had dropped and went over to try and stop Colossus from killing the dude.

He released his grip on the guy and shoved him towards you. 

“Apologize. Now.” Colossus’s deep voice boomed.

“I-I-I’m sorry. For shoving you. Please forgive me.” The intern _still_ looked like he was about to piss himself.

“I accept your apology. Now get out of here.”

“Come now. We mustn’t be late.” Hank said, ushering you and Colossus to your designated conference room. 

You gave Colossus a nod to say ‘thanks’.

You made a mental note to properly thank him for that later. 

Needless to say, you now had a good feeling your feelings weren’t one sided.


	30. Whoops, I Dropped My Monster Condom That I Use for My Magnum Dong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked “May I request Reader trying to put a condom on Colossus only to have them be to small or break. Maybe even ripping a female condom during the main course. Thank you for your time ♡”  
I hope you all get the “it’s always sunny in Philadelphia” reference.  
NSFW!

Colossus was a big man in all regards. He was tall, inhumanly strong, always stood up for what was right, and only used his powers for good. and he was hung. But you had only learned that last one after dating him for a long time.

Anyways, back to talking about Piotr’s giant penis. He was so big he ripped most store-bought condoms, so like most of his things, he had to custom order them.

But you weren’t complaining, especially now when you and Piotr were about to engage in mind-blowing sex. But there was just one problem, you were out of those fancy, custom ordered condoms and the store didn’t have any big enough. So you resorted to using the back ups, which kept breaking.

You were starting to get really frustrated because damn it, you wanted some dick, but that wasn’t gonna happen today. And there was no way in hell you were going to risk pregnancy. You both definitely weren’t ready ready for a baby.

“Honey, your dick is just too big. Not that I’m complaining, but these condoms just won’t fit.”

Piotr let out a chuckle.

“However, the show must go on. So I’m going to give you a blowjob because you’re patient and sweet and I love you.”

“Only if I get to return the favor.” He said, sending a cheeky wink your way.

You placed yourself between his legs. You were about to suck the life outta him, lovingly, of course.

“Now how can I turn down such a wonderful offer.” You said and proceeded to place delicate kisses on the inside of his thighs.


	31. a closeted new years eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colossus and Reader come out of the Closet, literally.

“Another drink y/n?”  
“Yes pete, thank you.” You said, squeezing his arm. You leaned back against the counter, and held your lips to your glass, but didn’t drink.   
“Hallway closet, 5 minutes?”  
“Good with me.” He responded, but didn’t look at you, to avoid suspicion.   
You nodded and headed to the secret rendezvous point, the closet. You and Piotr had been together for a while now, but haven’t told anyone. Especially Deadpool. Because, oh my god you’d never hear the end of it. There was a stigma about dating your co worker it ‘looked bad’ and was ‘unprofessional.” And not that you and Piotr weren’t professional and all, but being public was a mess you’d rather not deal with.   
Colossus opened the closet door to find you already inside, sitting on some boxes, looking sexy as ever.  
“I feel like I’m back in college, you know. With the whole ‘making out in a closet’ thing.”  
He only chuckled as he towered over you.   
“Always the funny one.”   
“Yeah yeah I’m great, now kiss me!”   
“The pleasure is mine.” His lips were on yours in a hot second. They molded into yours in perfect sync. Yes, you might caught, But whatever, you were both buzzed and giggly and couldn’t keep your hands off each other.  
Piotr began to kiss down your neck as you hooked your legs around his waist, his large hands holding you against him.  
Then,   
The door opened.  
“whoah-ho-ho, this definitely isn’t the bathroom”  
Wade. Oh shit.   
You quickly pulled away.  
He began to laugh like an absolute maniac, finding the situation too good to be true.  
“Wade we-“  
“This is great.” Wade said and whipped out his phone, took a picture of you two caught red-handed and took off running.   
“Wade! damn it!   
“We have to catch him, and convince him to keep us secret, or who knows what he’ll do.”  
“Oh, I can think of a few. Public embarrassment, blackmail, tease us for the rest of our lives.” You said, arching an eyebrow at your boyfriend.   
“You take one side of the house, I’ll take the other.”   
“Yeah, lets go.”  
You began your frantic search for Wade, asking if anyone had seen him. You even searched the roof. But no luck, maybe Colossus found him. You hoped. Why couldn’t have literally anyone else walked in on you?? Anyone.   
Walking down the hall, you almost ran smack into Pete.  
“Did you find him?”  
“No, you?”  
“No.”  
“Damn.”  
“But..this has made me realize, I don’t want to have gone another year hiding my feelings for you, y/n.” He took both your hands in his, “I don’t want to hide us anymore”  
Your heart swelled.  
“I don’t either.” You gave his hands a squeeze. “Let’s forget about Wade and have a good time.”  
“I agree.”  
…  
The countdown began, everyone was counting down from 10. You looked around. Your friends, Colossus and you not hiding. Everything was great.   
3  
2  
1  
00:00  
Fireworks sounded and everyone cheered.   
“Happy new year, y/n.”  
“Happy new year pete.”  
Your lips connected on a soft, but passionate kiss. The fireworks booming and the hooping and hollering from your friends became background noise as you lost yourself in him. No more hiding, no more secretly going on dates, no more looks from across the room, just the two of you. Unashamed.


End file.
